uhfineartfandomcom-20200214-history
Gato (Graphic Novel)
Gato is a graphic novel based around the events of the superhero, Gato. Story The idea of creating a was pulled from a number of different sources, one of them being the creator's fondness for felines, and with a rising interest in the comic/graphic novel world, experimentation began on creating characters. The final point in the fabrication of Gato was after the film , which was believed to be an awful piece of work, the idea was mused on creating a new cat-human superhero and this time making him a young male. Shortly after the idea was put into motion, more and more characters began to be created, see the Characters section for more information. Plot Characters Several villain characters who appear in the series are the concept cross-overs from The Universe, as part of The World According to my Mind series, but although they are the same characters in the story, they are seen as and not from The Universe. The reason the idea to re-use these characters was reached is because they where seen as the favorites or where seen to have the potential to be the best villains. Heroes *Gato ( ) - A young man with the appearance of a human, but who holds physical abilities and mental attributes of a cat after he was bitten by a cat who had been undergoing unethical, experimental, tests. *Rabbit Kid (Jack Spring) - A boy who had the same fate as Gato, and was bitten by a experimented-on rabbit. Villans *The Scientist ( ) - An Egyptian scientist who had a laboratory in Italy and claimed to be working on beauty products. He was really conducting unethical and dangerous experiments on animals. He was obsessed with cats and was convinced he could extract/enhance their abilities. *Dogman (Phil Dane) - After a brief spell in the army, he found himself unemployed, which is when he decided to go and help-out in a 'no-questions-asked' job at the Scientist's laboratory. He would later agree to an experimental test, for which he was promised more money than he had ever had before. The test involved his DNA being spliced from various breeds of dogs, making him extremely powerful, strong, aggressive and obedient - to the Scientist. *Tortoise Shell (Sandra Brown) - She was tested on in simular conditions to Gato, and she, too gained attributes of a cat, but unlike Gato, she also inherited certain physical appearances of a tortoise-shell cat, sprouting smooth, shiny white fur all over her body, with the occasional patch of brown/black. She went in the opposite direction to Gato, using her powers for crime. *Lizscles ( ) - An incredible muscular, sleek, green-skinned lizard-humanoid hybrid creature. Was assumed to also be another one of the Scientist's creations, but some say that he is so bizarre and completely lacks any human aura, despite his slight physical resemblance. He has an extremely toned/muscular body - like a human, but with thikck, shiny, light green skin and 'snake tail' like ends, instead of hands, he also has the head of a snake/lizard and his abdomen goes into a very thick snakes tail. *Octoskeleton/Skelepus ( ) - Skelepus is a hybrid of a human and an octopus, he is terrifying and seemingly unbeatable. Many people doubt that he was merely a creation of the Scientist. *Tazelwurm ( ) - The head of a cat and 2 arms, with the body of a snake. *Bullsnake ( ) - One of the Scientist's first creations, a snake with 2 legs, which are the hind legs of a frog which means it can jump fairly far and high. *Crowman (Connor Smith) - Connor Smith was an intellectual and successful businessman, until his career went downhill. At some point after this Smith became associated with the Scientist and his DNA was spliced with that of a crow, this caused him to lose his hair and his head to swell beyond it's normal proportions. He also developed very slender and bird-like legs and his lips hardened and curved and turned into a beak. Misc *'Jewelry Girl' (Ruby Jewell) - *'The Doctor' (Dr. ) - Unconfirmed/Rumored Characters *The Queen ( ) - *Antman ( ) - *Cow Man ( ) - *Rasta Guy ( ) - *Owl Man (Ollie Yarley) - *Amber Hazel - An actress/dancer and entertainment performer. Category:Collections Category:Graphic Novels/Comics